Bloo Learns
by Tajin966
Summary: What happens after Mac leaves.


Bloo sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes were tearing and he sniffled lightly. When Mac told him that he was no longer allowed to visit Foster's he tried to stay strong. Then, he left and now, more tears fell from his eyes. Bloo was feeling blue. At first Frankie, Coco, Eduardo, and the rest tried to get him to cheer up and do his chores, but after a while, they gave up.

A small puddle of water soaked him, the bed, and the floor. Trying to whip away the tears he sighed. It was all just too painful. Everything and everyone reminded him of Mac. Frankie reminded him of Mac's childish side. Eduardo reminded him of Mac's shy, but brave side. Wilt reminded him of Mac's adventurous side. Coco reminded him of Mac's crazy sugar side. Turning his head, he saw the small picture frame containing the small boy's smiling picture.

All the fun things he's done with Mac. Fighting with his older brother. Causing havoc here at Foster's. Making friends with the other imaginary friends. Saving Frankie from the toy chest. Pranking Duchess. Laughing together. Crying together. Fighting together. Making up together. Watching TV together. And now, Mac was gone.

"Mac," Bloo whispered quietly to himself, in the empty room no one could hear him. "Mac, why did you have to leave? Mac, I miss you, come back Mac." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, falling over on the bed, there was a slight creak. "Go away," he shouted.

The door opened and Mr. Hairaman hopped in, taking a seat next to Bloo. It stayed quiet for a few minutes before he broke the ice, clearing his throat. "Master Bloorigard. Do you remember what I said to you when you and Master Mac first arrived?" When Bloo stayed silent he continued, "I said it would never last. The whole plan you two had about him visiting every day after school was preposterous, to this day I'm surprised that it lasted this long." He shook his head.

"This isn't really helping," Bloo murmured into a pillow.

"I'm not trying to help you Master Bloo. I'm telling you, that you need to get a hold of yourself. It might be harsh, it might be hard, but you need to get over this. Mac isn't coming back, he's too old. Now, you get up off this bed and help around the house. I'm, no, we are tired of you acting like this. Wallowing in your own self pity, it doesn't suite you. Now, c'mon." He stood up and extended a hand, "Let's go Bloo."

Bloo didn't want to get up; he wanted to stay there forever and never have to be reminded of his old friend again. But, he knew that he should make an effort to recover from his odd funk. If he tried his hardest and helped around the house he would feel better and maybe one day he would get adopted by a kid just like Mac.

Bloo took Mr. Hairaman's hand and stood up, pulling him into an embrace. "Mr. Hairaman, I miss him." He clung onto the over grown rabbit's fur. Both of them walked out of the room quietly, and slowly Bloo recovered and everything went to normal. He began to hang out with everyone, did his chores, and even told his usual jokes.

"Knock, knock," Bloo shouted through the large house. No one responded like usual. "Ivan." No response. "Ivan not glad that no one responds to my jokes!" He laughed at his joke lightly.

_**A few years later.**_ Frankie opened the giant doors leading out of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends; someone had just arrived, probably looking for a nice imaginary friend. She had been working here for over twenty years, since she was eight years old. The giant fosters home was now hers, since her grandmothers death. Frankie bit her lip at the memory. Grandma or Madame Foster as everyone else had called her was truly a brilliant, thoughtful, and fun to be around, old lady. When Frankie started spending all of her time with her mother's mom during the day it worried her parents and they continuously begged her to live a life as a normal teen, but she disagreed. This, a giant, over sized house filled with over a hundred imaginary looking for loving homes was her "normal teenage life".

Frankie shook her head to clear her mind and looked out the two large doors to see a little girl with long chestnut hair and her father standing at the entrance. He looked oddly familiar. "Hello," she smiled. "Would you like to see all the friends?" She turned revealing all the friends who stood excitedly in front of the door, hoping to get adopted. "What kind of friend are you looking for, sweetie?" She bent down on one knee to appear the same size as her.

She blushed and looked up at her father, then moved her gaze back to Frankie, "I was wondering if you had a blue friend?" A blue friend? No one had a blue friend since..no, it couldn't be. She looked up at the man. The only person, who would ask pacifically for a blue friend, would have to know, but the only way this kid could have would be…

Frankie stood up and stared at the father again, and slowly said the name which will be and has been forever etched in her brain, "Mac?"

Mac smiled back at her and winked, picking up his daughter and placing her up on his shoulders, "long times no see Frankie." Trying to look past her he didn't make eye contact while asking the next question. "Is Bloo still here? Geez what am I talking about? I mean what are the odds right?" Over the years Mac didn't look much different and a look of distance was displayed on his face, like he had been troubled. Frankie wanted to ask questions, too like: Where do you live? Is this your kid? Are you single? She blushed at the last question, but what could she say? She always did have a soft spot for the kid. She knew she had to ask the questions later. She slowly moved to the side and smiled, revealing the whole room.

A familiar blue figure stood at the top of the stairs, looking tired. "Mac? Mac is that you?" His eyes widened and he ran across the room. He had asked this question before and it was always in doubt, but this time he was sure. This was Mac. Mac kneeled down on one knee and set down his daughter as Bloo jumped up giving his old friend a tight embrace. "Mac," he whispered into his friend's shaggy hair holding him tight, not wanting to lose him again. "I thought I would never."

Mac cut him off by extending his arms and holding out Bloo getting a full view of him. He smirked, "Shut up."He said in a normal tone, as if the last time they had seen each other was the day before, "I promised you I would visit you again one day and a promise is a promise, right? What? Did you not believe me?"

Bloo looked into the distance and smiled, "No, Mac, I didn't believe you, but that was my fault. You have always kept your promises, why would you stop now?" Pulling into another hug, the two sat on the ground for what seemed like an eternity, but it was an eternity filled with joy and happiness.


End file.
